Jane And The New Arrival
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: A new baby is on its way in the Turnkey family this New Year's, will Jane have to give up her knighthood? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Cleaning The Castle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton.**

 **Cleaning The Castle Part 1**

 **A few days after Christmas, it was time to prepare for the new year.**

 **13-year-old Verbena Salter, known by her friends as Pepper, 14-year-old Drake Gardener Junior, and 15-year-old Jester were cleaning the royal kitchen when 7-year-old Princess Lavinia Pernilla Kippernook entered the vicinity.**

 **"Where is Jane?" the princess asked.**

 **"She went out on patrol with Dragon." Rake answered the princess.**

 **"Oh, I see." Princess Lavinia sighed.**

 **"Shouldn't you be cleaning your bedroom, your little majesty?" Jester asked Princess Lavinia.**

 **"I had just now finished that task." Princess Lavinia answered Jester.**

 **"Were you planning on doing something with Jane?" Pepper asked the princess.**

 **"I wanted to build a snow fortress with her." the princess answered the cook.**

 **"Well, I'm afraid you will have to wait for Jane to return from patrol, Princess." Rake advised.**

 **"Okay." Princess Lavinia sighed, she was feeling blue.**

 **Princess Lavinia walked off to find something else to do.**

 **"Children," Rake said. "they are little balls of energy that's for sure."**

 **"Yes they are, Rake," Pepper answered. "but we have got to get this kitchen spotless in time for the New Year's Eve banquet for the royal family and the nobility tonight."**

 **"And that would include the Turnkey family if I am not mistaken." Jester added.**

 **"Yes." Rake said to Jester.**

 **"Yes, and the poor lady-in-waiting can't move around so easily with that new arrival on its way, so, we'll have to make sure to deliver her supper to her in bed." Pepper said to Rake & Jester.**


	2. Cleaning The Castle Part 2

**Cleaning The Castle Part 2**

 **"I shall do all I can." Rake said to Pepper.**

 **"Thank you, Rake," Pepper said, then she turned to Jester. "can I count on you as well?"**

 **"You can count on me." Jester said to Pepper, groaning irritably.**

 **With 9-year-old Prince Cuthbert, he was busy making his bed when his father entered.**

 **"Cuthbert, my son," King Caradoc said. "a word if you wouldn't mind?"**

 **Prince Cuthbert turned to his father, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"As you know," King Caradoc explained to his oldest child. "the lady-in-waiting is expecting a little one soon."**

 **"I know all about that, Father," Prince Cuthbert said. "Jane is going to be a big sister for the very first time."**

 **"Yes," King Caradoc said. "and the rest of us will need to be there for the lady-in-waiting."**

 **"I hope the baby will be a girl," Prince Cuthbert said. "like Jane & Lavinia."**

 **"Oh," King Caradoc asked his son. "and why is that?"**

 **"I know that I didn't see it at first, Father," Prince Cuthbert said. "but girls are courageous! Courageous enough to be whatever they would like to be!"**

 **"What are you saying?" King Caradoc asked his son.**

 **"What I'm saying is," the prince answered his father. "that I wouldn't be surprised if Lavinia one day followed in Jane's footsteps and decided that she would like to train as a knight!"**

 **King Caradoc stepped out of his son's bedroom.**

 _ **Yes**_ **, King Caradoc thought.** _ **Lavinia can do anything she sets her mind to**_ **.**

 **From the keep window, Milton Turnkey, the chamberlain as well as Jane's father was watching for his daughter's safe return.**


	3. Cleaning The Castle Part 3

**Cleaning The Castle Part 3**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **Jane**_ **,** _ **my brave one**_ **, Milton thought, picking up a broom and beginning to sweep the floor. please be safe.**

 **Lady Turnkey was helping her husband sweep the floor of their keep.**

 **"Adeline my dear, should you not be resting?" Milton asked.**

 **"Yes, Milton, I know I should be resting, but I'd like to help out with the cleaning!" Lady Adeline protested.**

 **"Jane should be home from patrol soon," Milton said to Adeline. "and she will help me sweep the floors of the keep."**

 **"Okay, okay," Adeline sighed. "I shall go and rest."**

 **Adeline went back to the bedroom where she & Milton slept at night to get some rest.**

 **Over on the cliff outside Dragon's cave, Jane had some worries on her mind.**

 **"Jane?" Dragon asked.**

 **"Hmmm? Oh, so sorry, Dragon." Jane said.**

 **"Tell me now, what's wrong?" Dragon said to Jane.**

 **"If the new baby is a boy, Dragon," Jane asked out of worry. "would I have to renounce my knighthood?"**

 **"Come now, Jane," Dragon replied. "don't worry about that!"**

 **"Thank you, Dragon," Jane said. "now, we had better be getting back to the castle."**

 **Once back at Kippernia Castle, Dragon landed and Jane raced up to her tower.**

 **Jane was quickly met by her father who handed her a broom.**

 **"Jane," her father requested. "would you mind helping Mother out by helping me with sweeping the keep?"**

 **Jane looked at her father, "Not at all!" she replied, grabbing the broom from her father's right hand.**

 **"So, Jane Dearest," Milton asked. "how was your patrol?"**

 **"It was uneventful, Father, same old same old." Jane answered.**


	4. Names For The New Baby

**Names For The New Baby**

 **"I see." Milton said to Jane.**

 **"Have you come up with any good names for the baby?" Jane asked her father.**

 **"If the baby is a boy, what name do you like best?" Milton asked Jane.**

 **"I like Jedidiah for a boy." Jane answered her father.**

 **"If the baby is a girl, what name do you like best?" Milton asked Jane.**

 **"I like Victoria for a girl." Jane answered her father.**

 **"I will go tell your mother about the names you have picked out." Milton said to Jane.**

 **Milton then left for the bedroom in the keep that he and his wife shared.**

 **Jane began to think as she continued to sweep the keep's floor.**

 **Oh great, Jane thought. if I have a baby brother... then my knighthood will be on the line and I will be back in training as a lady-in-waiting!**

 **Suddenly, Jane heard a knock on the keep's door.**

 **"Jane? Jane, my angel? Are you in there?" the voice asked.**

 **Jane recognized the voice, "Yes, Gunther, I'm cleaning the keep for Mother & Father while Mother is on bed rest with the newest member of our family." she said.**

 **Gunther entered the room and took the broom from Jane's hand, "I shall help you with this task." he said.**

 **Gunther then began to sweep the floor of the keep for Jane.**

 **"Thank you, Gunther." Jane said kindly.**

 **"Anytime, Jane," Gunther said kindly. "besides, the princess and I have our own problems at hand... with my annoying cousin, Greg visiting tomorrow and all! Plus, I think she needs some time with her heroine!"**


	5. Greg Arrives

**Greg Arrives**

 **While Jane and the princess were building their snow fortress in the practice yard, Smithy was busy making new horseshoes for Augustus, Sir Theodore's horse.**

 **"Gunther tells me that Greg will be here tomorrow." Jane said to Princess Lavinia, trying to strike up a pleasant conversation.**

 **"Don't get me started, Jane! That pain in my neck is going to be even bigger when he arrives! No doubt he takes after Gunther!" Princess Lavinia shouted, packing the walls of the snow fortress.**

 **Prince Cuthbert came out into the practice yard, "Greg likes you, Lavinia, as in like likes you!" he teased.**

 **"Bog off, Cuthbert, I like like someone else!" Princess Lavinia replied sharply.**

 **"Tell me," the prince urged. "who is it then?"**

 **"I can't tell you that," Princesss Lavinia said defiantly to her brother. "for it is a secret meant only to be kept between Jane and me!"**

 **"Keep your secrets, Sister," Prince Cuthbert snapped. "but someday down the road, your heart will change its mind about Greg Breech in the way Jane & Gunther's hearts had changed their minds about one another!"**

 **The prince raced into the castle kitchen to help Pepper get started on the meat pies which were for supper that night.**

 **"Ugh! Older brothers!" Princess Lavinia exclaimed out of annoyance.**

 **The next morning at breakfast in the dining hall, Princess Lavinia got a rather unpleasant surprise.**

 **"Hey, you aren't still wishing to be a knight, are you, girls can't be knights, especially prissy little princesses!" a voice teased Lavinia.**

 **"Leave me alone, Greg! Or else!" Princess Lavinia shouted back.**

 **"Or else, what, Lavinia?" the 8-year-old boy shot.**

 **"Or else," the princess threatened. "you will be** _ **wearing**_ **this** _ **entire bowl**_ **of honey cinnamon oatmeal!"**

 **"Lavinia!" Queen Gwendolyn scolded.**

 **"So sorry, Mother," Princess Lavinia said. "but he is** _ **begging**_ **for it!"**

 **"You enjoy your breakfast, Princess," Gunther said to Lavinia kindly. "I am going to have a little man to man chat with my cousin."**


	6. Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 1

**Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 1**

 **"Thank you, Gunther." Princess Lavinia said, now grateful.**

 **"Come along, Greg." Gunther said sternly.**

 **"But..." Greg began.**

 **"Now, Greg!" Gunther ordered.**

 **"Yes, Gunther." Greg sighed.**

 **Once he & Greg were alone, Gunther started in on his cousin.**

 **"I can't believe you did that! You** _ **know**_ **that the princess looks up to Jane as a heroine and a role model! You were very rude to her back there!" Gunther scolded Greg.**

 **"But she's a** _ **girl**_ **, and girls** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be knights!" Greg protested.**

 **"That is what I thought too, until I saw Jane in a whole new light after she got her battle cry." Gunther said to Greg.**

 **"You did?" Greg asked Gunther.**

 **Gunther smiled, "Yes, I did, she's the one who heard my pathetic excuse for a battle cry and helped me out of the pit." he answered.**

 **Suddenly, Jane came running up to Gunther.**

 **"Gunther," Jane shouted. "Sir Theodore wishes for you and me to get the midwife!"**

 **"You mean..." Gunther began, he was fearful.**

 **"That's right, Gunther," Jane replied quickly. "my mother just now went into labor!"**


	7. Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 2

**Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 2**

 **"I am on my way my lady knight!" Gunther called out.**

 **Gunther quickly raced after Jane when Greg called after him, "What on earth is going on?"**

 **Gunther turned to Greg, "the lady-in-waiting is expecting her baby!" he exclaimed.**

 **"The lady-in-waiting is having her baby," Greg asked his cousin. "** _ **right now**_ **?"**

 **"Yes she is, Greg," Gunther exclaimed. "and Sir Theodore has requested that Jane and I race to the village to get the midwife!"**

 **"I'm coming with you!" Greg called after Gunther.**

 **"No you're not," Gunther said firmly to his cousin. "you are staying right here with their little majesties."**

 **"Okay." Greg sighed.**

 **"Gunther," Jane called. "we need to hurry!"**

 **"Coming, Angel Jane!" Gunther called back.**

 **Jane & Gunther climbed onto Dragon's back and took off for the village.**

 **In the castle's parlor after Jane & Gunther left to get the midwife, the king, queen, and the chamberlain were doing everything within their power to keep the lady-in-waiting calm while Greg entertained the heirs to the throne.**

 **"The baby... it's... it's... it's... oh my! this is painful!" Lady Adeline screamed, her contractions were worsening.**

 **"It's okay, Adeline, just focus on your breathing." Milton said gently.**

 **"Shut up, Milton," Lady Adeline snapped. "you are the one who did this to me in the first place!"**

 **In the village, Dragon landed in front of the midwife's house.**

 **"Well, we're here." Dragon said to Jane & Gunther.**

 **Gunther & Jane slid off of Dragon's back.**

 **"You'd better stay here." Jane told Dragon.**

 **"That's right," Gunther said firmly but gently to Dragon. "we wouldn't want you frightening the midwife off."**


	8. Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 3

**Victoria And Jedidiah Turnkey Part 3**

 **"Me? Scare off the midwife? Perish the thought!" Dragon said to Jane & Gunther.**

 **"Dragon." Jane said firmly.**

 **"Okay." Dragon sighed.**

 **Jane & Gunther went to get the midwife, Madeline Judson, they found her hard at work in her garden.**

 **"Miss Judson, we need your assistance right away!" Gunther exclaimed.**

 **"Has Jane's mother gone into labor yet?" Madeline asked.**

 **"Yes she has," Jane answered. "since Gunther & I didn't wish for Dragon to scare you, you may follow us back to the castle on horseback."**

 **"I'm not afraid of Dragon." Madeline answered.**

 **"You aren't?" Gunther asked Madeline.**

 **"No, I'm not." Madeline answered Gunther.**

 **"It's a good thing that you are not afraid of Dragon." Gunther said to Madeline.**

 **"And why would that be?" Madeline asked.**

 **"Because, that is how we intend to get back to the castle in time to help Jane's mother deliver the new baby in time." Gunther answered Madeline.**

 **"So I see." the midwife said.**

 **Once back at Kippernium Castle, the midwife came into the keep where the lady-in-waiting had been gently moved.**

 **"Oh God," the lady-in-waiting screamed. "this is painful!"**

 **"That's why I'm here, now, let's get this baby out," Madeline said. "the rest of you should leave this room so I can work."**

 **After everyone else left the room, Madeline got to work on delivering the baby.**

 **When the delivery was through, the Turnkey family had two new members, a set baby girl and baby boy fraternal twins.**

 **"Where is Jane?" the lady-in-waiting asked her husband.**

 **Jane entered her parents' bedroom in the keep, "I'm right here." she whispered.**

 **"Come, Jane, meet your new baby sister," Lady Adeline said. "Victoria Mae Turnkey."**

 **"As well as your new baby brother," Milton said to Jane. "Jedidiah Alister Turnkey."**

 **Jane looked at her baby brother, "Father, will Jed be taking my place as Sir Theodore's apprentice?" she asked in a nervous tone of voice.**


	9. A Knight's Worries Eased

**A Knight's Worries Eased**

 **"No," Milton answered. "of course not, Jane! Jedidiah will be following in my footsteps to become a chamberlain!"**

 **"And, since you want to become a knight, Jane," Lady Adeline said gently. "then Victoria will follow in my footsteps to become a lady-in-waiting."**

 **"I am so relieved to hear that." someone said from outside the keep's window.**

 **Jane turned to see Dragon poking his head into the window.**

 **"Dragon, meet my new baby brother & sister, Victoria & Jedidiah." Jane said, holding the twins up to him.**

 **The babies reached up for Dragon and hugged him.**

 **"They are super sweet!" Dragon said to Jane.**

 **"They sure are, Dragon." Jane commented.**

 **"So," Dragon asked Jane. "now that you're worry free about still being a knight, are you ready for patrol?"**


	10. Jane On Patrol

**Jane On Patrol**

 **"I am ever so ready, Dragon." Jane said.**

 **Jane walked out of the keep quietly.**

 **When she reached the yard, Jane climbed onto Dragon's able back.**

 **Princess Lavinia came outside just as Jane took off on Dragon.**

 **"Jane! Wait! Let me come with you! Don't leave me here with..." the princess called out as Greg ran up to her.**

 **"Girls cannot become knights!" Greg said to Princess Lavinia.**

 **"Him." Princess Lavinia sighed irritably.**

 **All during her patrol, all Jane could think about was Victoria & Jedidiah and how cute they were and how sorry she felt for them due to the paths they were following, then, her thoughts drifted to the princess and her problems with Greg.**

 **"What's wrong, Jane," Dragon asked kindly. "do your brother and sister have you feeling down again?"**


	11. A Princess's Wish Part 1

**A Princess's Wish Part 1**

 **"No, not exactly, Dragon." Jane answered.**

 **"Then, what is it?" Dragon asked his red haired friend.**

 **Jane saw Dragon's cave far below them, "I shall tell you all about this problem of hers while you and I study runes together." she answered.**

 **"That sounds fair to me." Dragon said to Jane as they landed at the entrance to his cave.**

 **While in the cave studying dragon runes, Jane told Dragon all about what was worrying her.**

 **"It's like this, Dragon," Jane explained. "Princess Lavinia wants to follow in my footsteps to become a knight..."**

 **"Won't her parents let her?" Dragon asked Jane.**

 **"Her problem is also Greg Breech, Gunther's cousin, and if he won't let her," Jane said to Dragon. "then, I shall petition the king."**

 **"Good plan." Dragon said to Jane.**

 **A little while later, Jane made it back to the castle to find Princess Lavinia already petitioning her own father.**

 **"Father, I know I'm** _ **already**_ **a princess," Lavinia said. "but I want to train as a knight like Jane."**

 **"Who says you can't train as a knight, my little rose petal?" King Caradoc asked.**

 **"Gunther's..." the princess began.**

 **"Gunther's the one who told you that, eh, well! We shall just have to have a word with him!" King Caradoc exclaimed.**

 **Jane saw King Caradoc & Princess Lavinia going outside into the snowy practice yard where Gunther was practicing fencing against the wooden dummy.**

 _ **Oh no**_ **, Jane thought.** _ **I had better follow them and make sure Gunther is not the one in hot water**_ **!**


	12. A Princess's Wish Part 2

**A Princess's Wish Part 2**

 **Jane followed King Caradoc & Princess Lavinia outside.**

 **"Take that! And that! And that!" Jane heard Gunther shouting at the dummy, whacking it with his practice sword, while she watched Princess Lavinia and an extremely disappointed looking King Caradoc heading in his direction from where she was hiding behind one of the big barrels near the blacksmith's forge.**

 **"Gunther? A word," King Caradoc asked. "if you wouldn't mind?"**

 **Gunther stopped smacking the practice dummy and set his sword down, "Yes, my liege?" he asked with eagerness.**

 **"Were you the one responsible for telling the princess that she couldn't follow in Jane's footsteps and train as a knight?" King Caradoc asked Gunther in a displeased sounding voice.**

 **"No, I would** _ **never**_ **dream of saying things like that to her little majesty, my lord." Gunther answered the king truthfully.**

 **"Well, if you didn't say those things, then who did?" King Caradoc asked Gunther.**

 **"Greg, my annoying little cousin said that to her, my liege, I'm terribly sorry for the attitude that runs in my family." Gunther answered King Caradoc.**

 **"So I see." King Caradoc said.**

 **"Don't worry, my lord," Gunther said. "I will have a word with my cousin about how he treats the princess."**

 **"You do that." King Caradoc said.**

 **Gunther quickly raced off to find his cousin.**


	13. A Princess's Wish Part 3

**A Princess's Wish Part 3**

 **Gunther found Greg pumping himself higher and higher on the swing.**

 **"Stop swinging, Greg," Gunther said firmly. "you and I need to have a talk."**

 **Greg dragged his feet on the ground to stop swinging, "What is it, Gunther?"**

 **"How many times must we go over this, Greg," Gunther asked. "how many times must I remind you about being respectful toward Princess Lavinia? She is royalty!"**

 **"She is royal all right," Greg added under his breath. "a royal pain in my neck!"**

 **"Greg! For giving the princess such a hard time since your arrival here, you will spend the remainder of your stay here in your bedroom with no supper! Do I make myself clear?" Gunther asked.**

 **Greg hung his head low, "Yes, Gunther."**

 **Greg slowly began walking back to his uncle, Magnus's house where he was staying with Gunther.**

 **"Oh! That cousin of mine really gets on my nerves!" Gunther shouted.**

 **Just then, Pepper ran out of the castle's kitchen.**

 **"You're not the only one whose nerves Greg gets on." Pepper said to the male squire.**

 **"I know, he gets on the princess's nerves too." Gunther sighed.**

 **"He also gets on my nerves, Gunther." Pepper said.**

 **"What are you talking about, Pepper?" Gunther asked.**

 **"The little thief stole the pastries I made to go with today's midday meal!" Pepper answered Gunther, she was angry.**

 **"Oh, Greg!" Gunther groaned.**


	14. Gunther's Aggravation

**Gunther's Aggravation**

 **"What are you going to do about that biscuit weevil anyway?" Pepper asked Gunther.**

 **"I'm going to have a little chat with him as soon as I get home." Gunther answered Pepper.**

 **Later on that night while Gunther was dealing with Greg at his house, Jane was in the castle keep getting Victoria & Jedidiah ready for bed.**

 **"Hold still, Jed, you little monkey!" Jane laughed, trying to put a clean shift on her baby brother.**

 **Jedidiah was giggling and squirming because he was too ticklish for words.**

 **After getting her brother & sister ready for bed, Jane went into her tower to get ready for bed herself.**

 **Since it was a chilly winter's night, Jane shut her window and lit her fireplace before snuggling under her blankets.**


	15. Greg Returns Home

**Greg Returns Home**

 **A few days later, it was time for Greg to return to his home in the Kingdom of Camelot.**

 **Gunther & Princess Lavinia were loading up the ox cart with Greg's bags, when Greg came outside to enjoy some snow fun.**

 **Gunther saw Greg making a snowball, then putting the snowball right down Princess Lavinia's back.**

 **"Ouch! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" the princess screamed.**

 **"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Greg shouted at the princess.**

 **"That was not funny!" Princess Lavinia snapped at Greg.**

 **"Yes, it was!" Greg laughed.**

 **"It was not!" Lavinia said to Greg.**

 **"It was..." Greg began.**

 **"Silence! Now, Greg, since you have had your fun, the time has come for you to be going." Gunther said sternly.**

 **"Yes, Gunther." Greg sighed.**

 **Greg then climbed on the ox cart which then departed Kippernium for Camelot.**


	16. A Princess's Relief

**A Princess's Relief**

 **On the way back to Kippernium Castle, Gunther noticed Princess Lavinia feeling quite pleased.**

 **"Why are you so happy?" Gunther asked the princess.**

 **"I am just so relieved that Greg is gone, he is nothing but a big old pain in my neck!" Princess Lavinia said to Gunther.**

 **"He is nothing but a big old pain in my neck too, Princess," Gunther said with a sigh that sounded weary. "but what can I do, he's a member of my family... the way the prince is a member of your family."**

 **Gunther and the princess arrived at the castle to find Jane helping her mother out with the household's laundry while her mother nursed Victoria & Jedidiah.**

 **"What are you doing, Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked, she was curious.**

 **"Your father announced a ball in honor of the new year as well as to celebrate the arrival of my baby siblings for tonight," Jane answered the princess. "so I'm doing laundry to help prepare for it."**

 **"And I suppose your mother will attempt to force you into a gown again, my lady greensleeves?" Gunther asked Jane.**

 **"I will wear a gown for you," Jane said to Gunther. "my lord in greensleeves."**

 **Instead of kissing in front of her, Jane & Gunther decided to let the princess join in on their hug.**

 **"Jane, Gunther?" Princess Lavinia asked.**

 **"Yes, Princess?" Gunther answered.**

 **"Will I ever be like you two someday," Princess Lavinia asked. "you know, happily in love?"**

 **"Maybe you will someday," Jane answered Princess Lavinia. "even if you do have a fierce rivalry with him the way I had with Gunther a year ago."**

 **"I hope so, Jane," Princess Lavinia sighed. "I really do hope so."**


End file.
